<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>daydream by subancha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417587">daydream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha'>subancha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshot, twoshot, threeshot... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Comfort, Cute, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan &amp; Mark Lee Are Best Friends, M/M, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/subancha/pseuds/subancha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sleepy boys mark and donghyuck are kinda cute</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>oneshot, twoshot, threeshot... [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>daydream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been a long day for Donghyuck. He spent more than 8 hours practicing for the live performances and now all he wanted to do was fall into his comfy bed and not emerge until the next century. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he slowly opened the door for his and Johnny’s room, he found his hyung sound asleep, cute snores escaping once in a while. Donghyuck smiled lightly and headed to the bathroom to wash up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he was done, Donghyuck’s dripping wet hair soaked the carpet while he hopped into bed and found a position to fall asleep in. But the sleep didn’t come easily, far from that. Finally, after a lot of turning and tossing in his bed, the boy fell quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Around 2 a.m, Donghyuck woke up to the sound of someone’s footsteps, but he was too tired to check who it is, so he just mumbled something like ‘go away’ and hoped to be done with that. A familiar chuckling could be heard and Donghyuck hastily opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The darkness was hard to get used to, but when he saw the outlines of the lean figure he knew so well, his mouth fell open and he couldn’t believe his eyes. Mark was supposed to be preparing for the new comeback with the SuperM hyungs at least a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Donghyuck yawned and pulled his blanket to the side so the boy sat down next to him, leaning on the headboard of the bed. The familiar smell of peppermint toothpaste and oddly enough, laundry detergent, made him feel like home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you tired?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, but Jaehyun told me that you practiced the choreography all day today, so I thought that perhaps you needed help falling asleep,” whispered Mark and Donghyuck snuggled closer to his best friend, resting his head on the older’s chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Could you sleep here tonight?” Donghyuck didn’t even have to look and he knew that the boy was smiling like an idiot he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, but we have a recording session in the morning and I don’t know if Johnny is going to bail us out like last time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I cook him food so he doesn’t have a choice,” laughed Donghyuck silently and turned his head so he could see Mark’s face which was beaming. He was staring at Mark’s lips, Donghyuck was aware, but he hoped that the dark of the night would cover for him. The vibration caused by breathing in Mark’s chest calmed him in a way that was so Mark - subtle, yet affectionate in some way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Donghyuck, are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soft press of Donghyuck’s lips made wonders to Mark’s need for sleep, which was now nonexistent. Usually, Mark would shove the younger away from him, but this time he just let it happen. Mark smiled into the kiss, like the dork he was and Donghyuck pouted, making Mark's heartbeat faster than a race car.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If both of you don’t shut up this second, I will tell the producer to leave your parts out of the song,” mumbled Johnny, who had been woken by the laughter following the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good night,” said Donghyuck with another yawn and closed his eyes, this time falling asleep with a grin on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mark admired how the moonlight shimmered on the golden streaks of Donghyuck’s hair and bounced back from his skin. The faint smile on Hyuck’s face unleashed a hoard of butterflies in Mark’s stomach, the overwhelming feeling pressed on his heart. It was a sight he would never forget. Both of them got a good night’s sleep, although it was quite short, they didn’t mind. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>